


Since Forever

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [82]
Category: Reluctant Persuaders (BBC Radio)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: They have been friends since forever. So what's changed?





	Since Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Fandot Creativity Night  
> Prompt: Beginning/jealousy
> 
> Characters belong to Ed Rowett.

They had known each other since forever. They’d been friends since forever. During school, all the way through uni, even when Teddy was still studying and Joe was out there looking for jobs. And then Joe finally found one. A job where they could work together. It was better than Teddy had thought it would ever be. Sure, working at Hardacre’s wasn’t exactly luxurious, and Joe complained a lot (with good reason). But they were still together. Just like in the beginning. Just like they were supposed to be. Best friends, doing everything together.

 

But then Elaine happened, and something felt wrong. Teddy didn’t know why. Elaine was great, and he didn’t blame Joe for wanting to sleep with her. He even went along with it, playing homeless, lying to Elaine, everything it took to help his friend. The plan didn’t work though, but Teddy would never admit that deep down he was happy they had failed. He could never tell Joe why he didn’t want him to get what he want. Why he was glad Joe wasn’t happy. 

 

It wasn’t until Joe admitted he had applied for another job and Laura made her little comment that he understood what was happening. The words went over and over in his head. 

 

_ ”When are you two gonna get on with it and kiss?”  _

  
  



End file.
